I love you Grunt
by liquidmetaldarkling
Summary: Spoilers for Citadel DLC. Shepard has to pick up Grunt from C-Sec. On her way she meets Aria who has the same destination


**Note: Liselle is alive in this story**

**Huge thanks to everyone who told me about the messed up formatting when I tried to upload this story. I tried to update the story but it didn't work so I deleted it and publish this as a new story.**

Aria walked through the Silver Sun Strip. A few minutes ago she got a message from C-Sec to pick up her daughter. They really told her to pick up her daughter. It made Aria furious that someone knew her secret. When she arrived at the Nav-point C-Sec sent her she found a Turian with a datapad in his hands. "I'm here for Liselle. Where can I find her?"

"Please, wait for a bit, Miss T'Loak. Someone else will come with us too." The Turian told her without looking up from his datapad.

Aria waited patiently next to him while she started to check her messages on her omni-tool.

"Officer, someone requested my presences concerning an incident with a Krogan?" Aria heard Shepard's voice saying. Of all people she could have thought of meeting here Shepard was the last one she would have thought to see.

The Turian turned off his datapad. "Right this way, Commander." Then he looked at Aria. "Miss T'Loak, please follow me." With this he started walking with both women following him.

Shepard turned to Aria. "So, Aria what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Shepard. Don't you have a galaxy to save?" Aria asked without looking at Shepard.

"The Normandy is in the dry docks so I have nothing to do and when I get called I come." Shepard told the Asari.

They walked a minute in silence till they reached the entry for a Noodle restaurant where Grunt was standing and starring at a Turian officer while Liselle had both hands on his left arm in order to stand and not to fall.

"So, Grunt. Anything you want to tell me about?" Shepard asked when she reached her Krogan son.

"MOM!" Liselle cried and let go of Grunts arm trying to walk into her mother's arms. When she was about to fall Aria walked forward to catch her daughter from falling. Liselle was drunk, very drunk to be correct which was the reason why Liselle didn't think before she talked.

Shepard looked at Aria with a curious look in her face but the way Aria looked back at her made her focus on Grunt again.

"This clown wants to take us to lockup. Figure I'd give you a call, straighten this up." Grunt explained.

"I don't want to go to prison, mom, help me!" Liselle almost sobbed.

"Liselle, you should sit." Aria started to lead the young Asari to the bench.

"Commander Shepard, I apologize for the intrusion. This Krogan insisted we contact you." Another Turian officer said while Grunt sat down next to Liselle who was smiling now.

"It's okay. I vouch for him. I'll sign any paperwork you have, officer." Shepard told the officers who disappeared to get her the paperwork.

Then Shepard turned to the young Krogan. "What happened?"

"This is such a funny story. Grunt flew from the sky…" Liselle started and giggled. "That looked so funny I wish I had a video of it."

"You're drunk, Liselle, shut up." Aria told her.

"Well, it's true. My squadmates broke me out of the hospital for my birthday. Tried to lower me down the side of the building on a rope. It didn't work out." Grunt explained.

"Haha, that was so good. You walk around and then there is a Krogan above you. And he looked so adorable so I caught him with my biotics so he won't hit on the ground…I'm such a nice person…" Liselle retold proudly.

"Yeah, so I asked her to come with me and my squad to take pictures on the Krogan memorial." Grunt continued.

Liselle activated her Omni-tool. "Do you want to see them? We're all so cuteeeeeeee."

Shepard got a short look at a picture of Grunt on the top the memorial before Aria pushed her daughter's hand down and deactivated the Omni-Tool. "We can look at them later." Then an officer gave her a datapad to sign.

"When C-Sec got there they were mad. Or maybe they were mad about their car being on fire. I can't remember."

"Why was it on fire?" Shepard asked while reading the datapad in her hands.

"I threw my bottle of ryncol at it." Grunt started but Liselle interrupted him: "OUR bottle. We both drank from it!"

"Yeah, right. Pretty strong stuff…went up like a bonfire. The C-Sec guys jumped out. Then I figured they didn't want it, Liselle and I took it. We didn't get very far before they shut us down. Sprayed us down with riot foam. Didn't work so well on me."

Shepard signed the datapad. "And why is that?"

"Cause I was on fire. You know, from the car? Come on, Shepard. Keep up!"

"Right sorry. So how did they catch you?"

"We got hungry so be bought some noodles." Liselle said. "I still don't have mine!"

Shepard signed the datapad and looked at Aria who seemed to be reading the datapad far more carefully than she did. "Grunt, you apologize to the nice man for setting his cat on fire."

"Seriously, Shepard?" Aria asked and returned her signed datapad to the Turian.

"I'm sorry for setting your car on fire." Grunt said and hoped he was finished but Shepard gave him another gesture. "And I won't do it again."

"Liar!" Liselle laughed and laid down while Aria made a call: "Bray, get my Skycar to my position!"

"Now, officer, I can pay for any damages that may have occurred."

"That's what you have signed for, Commander. Can you discuss "the who pays how much" with Miss T'Loak or do I need to do this conversation?" the Turian officer asked.

Shepard looked at Aria who shrugged with her shoulders and then back at the Turian. "I'm sure we can meet halfway."

"Good." The Turian said and then look at the Krogan again. "You're lucky, Krogan. Don't let me catch you here again."

"You won't, thank you, officer." Shepard said and Grunt walked next to her.

A Skycar landed before them and Bray got out of it. Aria helped Liselle up and helped her walk to the Skycar. "I'll contact you, Shepard."

"I'm sure you will." Shepard replied.

"Mom, stop, I don't know how to contact Grunt!" Liselle said when she was in the Skycar.

Aria walked towards Shepard again and pulled her close to herself. "If you tell someone about her I will kill you slow and painfully. Am I clear?"

Shepard nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

Without saying anything else Aria and Bray got in the Skycar and flew away.


End file.
